


A Rocky Road

by Dordean



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Rock trolls!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dordean/pseuds/Dordean
Summary: For prompt: "Drabble: Ciri seems to have picked up Geralt's talent for communicating with Rock Trolls."





	A Rocky Road

**Author's Note:**

> This was insanely FUN to write. Enjoy!

**(1)**

“Human! No go!”

A rock troll stands at the entrance to the cave. Ciri stops and analyses her options; the trail she follows leads right _there._

“What’s your name?”

“Gerd. No go!”

“I’m standing right here,” she says. “Why no go?”

“Master no tell. Master told: humanses no.”

“Right. Master said nothing about looking?”

The troll scratches its head.

“…No.”

“And jumping?”

“…No.”

Ciri smiles.

“Great! Listen. I jump, I look, and I go away. Agreed?”

“No go!”

“Easy, Gerd. Look, I’m here-

“-and now I’m here. And I’m going to… Oh _fuck_.”

The cave is filled with severed limbs.

  
  
  


**(2)**

The ground suddenly gives way and Ciri tumbles down into a cave, landing hard on its rocky floor.

“ _Damn._ ”

“Bad?” a weird voice booms.

She rubs her forehead, trying to clear her head. Something moves and in a faint light of a distant fire Ciri is able to recognise the creature’s silhouette. A rock troll. Fabulous.

“Word?”

She blinks.

“What?”

“Bad wordses. Ogg for.”

She must have hit her head stronger than she thought.

“You want to… Learn to _curse_?”

“Tala told. Sockcuck wordses give! Or soup!”

What a mess.

“ _Fuck_.”

“F…ook…?”

…Wait, could this actually _work?_

“Very good.”


End file.
